


Three is not a crowd

by Drago



Category: Block B
Genre: Basically, Drunk Sex, Fingering, I call them, Kwon and Bombie lusting after Jihoe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Threesome, Top!Yukwon, UZiBomb, Unsafe Sex, because I'm gross and inappropriate, bottom!Zico, threeway, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Yukwon wants Jiho to himself, too bad Minhyuk won't let him.Plot? What plot?





	Three is not a crowd

There are five bottles of soju and a bottle of white wine sitting on a table, and the longer Yukwon stares at them, the less he likes the whole thing. Minhyuk texted him out of nowhere saying that if he is still interested, then he should come over. He doesn’t really know anything, but the alcohol tells him that they are going to play a bit of a game. Usually, he would be fine with that, he is great at playing mind games, but he isn’t sure how he feels about it when Jiho is involved. Yukwon likes Jiho a lot more than he probably should, since they are in the same band, and he doesn’t want the younger man to get hurt, especially not by one of them. Minhyuk, though, Minhyuk will do anything to get what he wants. It’s not common knowledge, the dancer’s sincere, and somewhat sad, face fools everyone into thinking that he is harmless like a kitten. But Yukwon knows better, he knows how cunning the older man can be. He is not a bad guy, but he can be ruthless. And he wants Jiho too, even though he’s never openly said it. Which is why it’s surprising that he is, apparently, willing to share.  
Jiho shows up dressed in a pair of worn-looking designer sweatpants and a black tank top with a hoodie over it. He seems a little tired, but that’s something that hasn’t really gone away in a long time. But his pale face and red lips make him look really young, even younger than he is. It’s easy to forget his real age when he is working, focused on making everything as perfect as it can be. At work, Yukwon feels younger than Jiho, definitely less experienced in the art of making music. But he has the upper hand in social situations, which he usually uses without any shame or regret.  
He isn’t sure he is entirely comfortable with Minhyuk’s plan. Jiho doesn’t drink often, and it doesn’t take much to get him drunk.  
He doesn’t say a thing when Minhyuk pours a glass of wine and hands it to Jiho, who accepts it with a tiny nod. Or when they quickly finish the bottle and open the first soju bottle. Watermelon. It’s a bit sweet, but Yukwon likes sweet things. That’s why he likes Jiho, who is always oh-so-sweet when he is around the boys and there are no cameras in sight. What Yukwon likes best is the fact that the younger boy doesn’t realize what he is doing, it’s a completely natural behaviour, and if he ever went to a gay club other men would be all over him, treating him like a twink he is. He might be a little tall, but it’s the way he acts that counts.  
Minhyuk chuckles, and Yukwon realizes that he is the source of dancer’s amusement. He’s been staring at Jiho a little to intensely, and he is already half hard in his jeans. Jiho doesn’t notice, because he is still convinced that Yukwon is straight. Not that he’s done anything to change it, he quite enjoys being able to touch the other man freely, even if it isn’t the most ethical thing to do. He never crosses the line between friendly and inappropriate, but he is well aware that the things which pass as appropriate in their line of work, would probably be frowned upon everywhere else.  
“How is your girl doing, Kwonnie?” Jiho’s words snap him out from his daydreaming. Before he can answer, Minhyuk beats him to it, asking with faux surprise, “What do you mean, Ji? They broke up half a year ago.”  
It’s true, but Yukwon wants to know how the older man knows about it. He hasn’t told anyone, because pretending to be in a relationship is far more convenient. It keeps fangirls, and female idols at bay, while allowing him to explore other possibilities. He’s been in a heterosexual relationship for the longest time, but he always liked men, and they never asked about his girlfriend when they hooked up with him, even if they knew about his supposed relationship status. After all, it’s not uncommon to have a beard in the Korean showbusiness. The more people know your secret, the higher the chance someone will spill the beans and ruin the whole thing. Yukwon knew he would, sooner or later, make a move on Jiho, he planned on telling him before that. So maybe it’s the right time, but he’d still prefer to reveal it himself, so he glares at Minhyuk, who ignores him completely.  
“What? I didn’t… Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You probably don’t remember,” the oldest man says with just a hint of judgment colouring his voice.  
Jiho’s face falls. He takes pride in always supporting his members, his friends, and him forgetting about something so important would mean that he failed miserably. Yukwon wants to deny it, tell him the truth, but Minhyuk sends him a sharp glare and shakes his head slightly.  
“I’m so sorry Kwonnie I wasn’t there for you,” Jiho’s voice is filled with regret, lips curling into a sad pout. He is already tipsy. Not drunk, but tipsy enough to apologetically touch Yukwon’s cheek as he says it, making Yukwon’s heart beat a little bit faster.  
“It’s fine, he’s been enjoying himself quite a bit,” Minhyuk smirks and pours the younger man another shot of soju.  
They will have to talk about it later, Minhyuk knows way too much for someone who isn’t even that close to Yukwon. Contrary to what their fans might think, they are not best friends. There is a lot of mutual respect and friendliness, but it’s nowhere near what their fans like to imagine. Both of them prefer Jiho’s company, not only because they want to fuck him.  
“Still… You’ve been a couple for a very long time, how are you feeling?”  
“Look, we reached the point where we were good friends, but not very good lovers, so we decided to split. I wasn’t devastated by it. Besides, there is someone else I like,” Yukwon murmurs the last part and keeps his eyes glued to Jiho’s.  
Minhyuk lets out a quiet growl, reminding him that he isn’t alone with the rapper, that they are going to do it together, whatever that is.

Jiho is laughing loudly at Minhyuk’s joke, which wasn’t even that funny, but at this point everything is at least a little bit amusing to him. Yukwon can feel the buzz too, it’s getting really difficult to control his urges. He wants to strip the youngest man and take him on a couch, fuck him senseless like there’s no tomorrow, let the other dancer watch.  
Jiho gets a bit slutty when he is drunk around men. He touches a lot, both himself and other guys, spreads his legs a bit more, and his voice gets a little breathy. He is doing it right now, with Minhyuk, who is groping his thigh and stripping the rapper with his eyes. Yukwon grits his teeth and considers saying something, but yet again, Minhyuk gets there first.  
“I’m really fucking horny right now,” the oldest shamelessly says, “do you wanna reminiscent the good, old days of living together?”  
All three of them know what he is suggesting. Yukwon thinks it’s probably a guy-thing, or maybe a Kpop-group thing, but they used to watch porn together, all seven of them, and jerk off pretending they don’t notice other guys, yet paying keen attention to who comes first and last. They usually chose threesomes with two men, so everyone was happy. They haven’t done it a long time though, so Yukwon doesn’t know what to expect from Jiho. But the younger boy nods with a small smile, fingers already reaching for his zipper.  
Minhyuk has everything prepared, he pulls out two small bottles of lube, opens the laptop and puts on a movie with two guys, no girl in sight. Jiho sends Yukwon a questioning look, so the dancer presses his palm against his crotch and squeezes, showing that he is more than happy with the choice. Especially when he sees that one of the guys looks a lot like Jiho, who probably doesn’t even realize this, but Yukwon can see it clearly. With the real version sitting in the same room, it’s pretty obvious that the porn actor is lacking, but it still shows how much Minhyuk actually likes Jiho. Yukwon isn’t sure how he feels about it, but it’s not the right time to even think about it. He pretends to be engrossed in the plot so thin it’s almost transparent. From the corner of his eye he can see that the other dancer is doing the exact same thing. In reality, they are both watching Jiho smear lube all over his pretty cock, tugging at it almost lazily, not desperate for the release yet. Yukwon has seen it before, because he always watched, even when he wasn’t allowed to. He couldn’t help it, his eyes would always steer towards the younger man. Even then, he was learning and memorizing how hard and fast Jiho likes it.  
But Jiho manages to surprise him this time by slicking the fingers of his left hand and sliding them inside his hole, which Yukwon can’t see from this angle. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if he was concentrating on a video, Jiho doesn’t really move his hand much, just keeping a finger (or maybe two, he can’t tell) inside himself. He has to like feeling full, and Yukwon’s cock swells at the thought. It’s probably the alcohol’s doing, giving rapper the confidence he didn’t usually have during their old, sober jerk off sessions.  
He could come just from watching the younger man play with himself, but Minhyuk has other plans. The older man moves quietly, like a big cat, and sits right next to Jiho, pressing against his side. Jiho gasps and tries to pull away, but Minhyuk is faster. He wraps his hand around slim fingers still curled around Jiho’s cock and starts to move them again, helping the youngest man jack off.  
“What..?” Jiho asks confused, but Minhyuk just smirks at him and leans to kiss him. For a second, Yukwon hopes the rapper will refuse, push him away, but it’s the jealousy speaking. He knows he should be happy that his friend isn’t freaking out.  
Jiho lets himself be kissed, opens his full lips and lets Minhyuk’s tongue explore the warm orifice, sighing into the kiss. Yukwon remember the one, and only so far, time they kissed – if it could even be considered a kiss, and wants to tear Minhyuk away. But he cannot do that, it’s the oldest man who sets the rules, and he has to follow, even if his veins burn with jealousy. His dick disagrees with him anyway, twitching every time Minhyuk jerks Jiho’s hard, swollen cock.  
Yukwon decides to join them uninvited, he is not going to be Minhyuk’s plaything, waiting for his orders. He crawls towards Jiho on his knees and tugs at his sweatpants and underwear to pull them off. The younger boy looks at him dazed and smiles softly, lifting his hips. He doesn’t seem to mind Yukwon’s presence. It’s unexpected, he’s never thought of Jiho as someone who would be into threesomes, yet here they are.  
He rests his hands on rapper’s thighs, appreciating the smooth, flawlessly pale skin. He wants to suck bruises into them. So he does, pressing his lips against the delicate skin and sucking hard enough to make Jiho gasp and then mewl into Minhyuk’s lips. He is very sensitive, more than Yukwon expected. He soothes the forming bruise with kitten licks and presses soft kisses to the insides of Jiho’s thighs.  
“Do you want to get fucked, baby?” Minhyuk asks, and Yukwon chokes on his own spit. “Hmm? Do you want my thick cock in your ass, Ji?”  
The youngest man responds with a hastily whispered ‘yeah’.  
“What about your throat? Can you handle it as well, should Kwon feed you?”  
“Please,” Jiho responds just as eagerly as before.  
“Of course you want that, you little slut.”  
Yukwon isn’t really into dirty talk, but he finds it strangely arousing, especially when he can see Jiho’s cock twitching right in front of him. He gives it a tentative lick, and Jiho’s lips thrust forward, trying to get more. Yukwon laughs before standing up, grabbing rapper by the neck and bringing their lips together. Jiho’s lips are as soft and full as he remembers, they feel perfect against his and he can’t help but bite the plump lower lip, eliciting a strangled whine from the younger man.  
“We should move to the bedroom while we still can,” he says, not quite convinced that the couch can handle all three of them.  
Minhyuk nods and slaps Jiho’s hip, urging him to turn around. When the youngest does that, Minhyuk tries to pick him up.  
“No, I’m too big for that.”  
But the older man just scoffs and picks him up with ease, and Jiho can only cling to his shoulders, face flushed red. Minhyuk mutters something, almost too quietly for Yukwon to hear. It’s obviously not for him, though he catches little bits and pieces of _you are too light_ and _perfect_. Jiho thinks he is too big, too heavy no matter how light he is, Yukwon has been trying to show him, for years, that there is nothing wrong with him, and it warms his heart to know that the other dancer is on the same page.  
Minhyuk easily throws Jiho onto the bed and orders him to get on all fours. Yukwon watches him immediately obey the order, sees how eager the younger boy is, and suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know him as well as he thought he did. He moves to kneel on a bed in front of Jiho and finally frees his swollen cock. Jiho stares at him with pure want, licking his lips and waiting for the permission to take it into his mouth.  
He tugs at himself few times, Jiho’s eyes following his every move, “Do you want it?”  
“Please...”  
He can’t, doesn’t want to resist that. “Open up, baby,” he mutters, and Jiho’s lips fall open. He pushes inside, and Jiho’s eyes flutter closed with bliss. Yukwon’s breath catches in his throat, he has imagined it countless times, the way those plump, pink lips would look stretched around his cock, but it has nothing on the reality. Even in his wildest dreams, Yukwon hasn’t imagined that Jiho would take so much pleasure just from sucking cock, yet there he is, humming softly around his length and sucking greedily.  
He is so focused on the beautiful man that he completely forgets that they have company. But Minhyuk won’t be ignored for long. Jiho suddenly groans, his throat vibrating around Yukwon’s dick. He thrusts in hard, unable to stop himself. His friend chokes, spit running down his chin, but he doesn’t stop sucking.  
When Yukwon looks up, he sees Minhyuk sitting behind Jiho and eating his ass out, licking into him so thoroughly, that Jiho’s thighs start to quiver while he moans and whimpers. Yukwon pulls out until Jiho’s lips are wrapped around the thick head of his dick only, and the other boy stars to suck and lick even more greedily, sharing the pleasure he is experiencing.  
Minhyuk finally takes off his pants, and Yukwon can’t help but notice how thick he is. He watches the other man pour lube over his cock and then thrust into Jiho’s willing body without any preamble.  
Jiho cries out, hands grasping for purchase and finding Yukwon’s thighs, long fingers digging into the muscles as he tries to collect himself. But Minhyuk won’t let him, hammering into him like an animal. Yukwon can only imagine how tight and warm the youngest must be. He grabs Jiho’s chin and uses the other hand to guide his cock, presses it against red, swollen lips and smears precum all over them.  
“You look good with a cock in your mouth,” Yukwon compliments the younger man who gives him a sweet, innocent smile and uses the tip of his tongue to circle around the glans. “Such a good boy.”  
“Switch with me,” Minhyuk orders, already pulling out and moving to take his place. Slightly confused, Yukwon leans down to peck Jiho on the lips, tasting himself, before kneeling behind him. Jiho’s hole already looks used and puffy, winking at him as it tries to close. For a second, Yukwon considers wearing a condom, even though Minhyuk didn’t.  
He doesn’t want to wear one for the same exact reason. So he puts some lube on his dick and slowly presses inside, giving the younger man time to adjust. He knows how to pace himself, but the way Jiho clenches around him drives him mad. He grasps Jiho’s slim hips and fucks into him with short, sharp thrusts. His partner gives back as much as he gets, almost shaking his ass around Yukwon’s cock. He can only imagine how good his friend would be, sitting on top of him and riding him like a professional. For now, he is satisfied with the sight of his cock slipping in and out of the tight hole.  
Jiho is making cute, little encouraging noises, so he looks up to see Minhyuk jacking off while the youngest mouths at his dick and balls, sucking on them gently. It doesn’t take long before Minhyuk is coming all over Jiho’s face. From this angle, Yukwon can’t see it sliding down his cheeks and plush lips, but he can imagine it pretty well, and it turns him on even more. When Minhyuk is completely spent, Yukwon covers Jiho’s back with his own body, pressing him against the bed, ass still in the air. One day, hopefully, he will be able to be slow and gentle, but now he is too turned on, he’s never had a threesome before, and it excites him more than he would like to admit. And Jiho, whimpering, mewling, trembling Jiho, fits so perfectly under him, body swallowing his dick like it belongs there. He wants to touch the soft heat, so he slides one hand between them to touch the swollen hole, presses in, just a little bit, just a fingertip. It’s as silky as he expected it to be, but he reluctantly pulls out; maybe some other time.  
He needs both hands to keep Jiho in place, the younger man’s skin is slick with sweat, so Yukwon has to dig his fingers into his pale sides, leaving finger shaped bruises. He likes it, likes marking the other man, so he bites the slim, elegant neck next, hoping that Jiho won’t be able to cover it up. His muscles are starting to burn, thick thighs slapping against Jiho’s with every thrust. Belatedly, he realizes that he should do something about his partner’s arousal, but when he reaches for Jiho’s cock, he finds another hand there. Minhyuk is masturbating Jiho lazily, delaying his orgasm rather than pushing towards it. Yukwon looks up to see the dark eyes boring into him and gives a tight nod. He speeds up his thrusts, grinding into Jiho, barely pulling out until he can feel his balls tightening. He gives two, three more deep thrusts before he is coming inside the younger man. He replaces his cock with three fingers, quickly finding the prostate and rubbing against it while Minhyuk finishes Jiho off.  
Jiho comes with a long moan, hole tightening around Yukwon’s fingers. He rubs the gland few more times before carefully pulling out. He checks to make sure they didn’t hurt the younger man, but everything seems to be alright, just swollen and used. Minhyuk goes to the bathroom, and Yukwon uses his absence to lovingly kiss Jiho, wondering if the other man can tell that he is hopelessly in love. Probably not, Yukwon is good at pretending.  
The other dancer comes back with two wet towels, throwing one at Yukwon. He uses the other one to gently wipe Jiho’s sore body and is rewarded with a sweet, short kiss.

Yukwon wakes up feeling hot, and it doesn’t take him long to discover the reason. He is spooning a still sleeping, naked Jiho. When he raises his head he sees Minhyuk, who is as close to the youngest man as possible. He also isn’t sleeping anymore. For a while, he watches Minhyuk as he presses butterfly kisses against Jiho’s collarbones without waking him up.  
“I really like him. I think… I think I love him,” he finally whispers, intently staring at the older man. “I want a lot more from him than just sex.”  
“And?”  
“And if you only want to use him, then maybe you should leave Jiho alone.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You got him drunk to make him have sex with you.”  
“Excuse me? Like you weren’t happy to join?” one thick, perfect eyebrow raises mockingly, and Yukwon wants to punch him.  
“I made a mistake, I know, but it was your plan. God knows what else you could come up with if he wasn’t willing.”  
“Are you seriously suggesting I’d force myself on him? Fuck you, I would never do anything to hurt Jiho!”  
Yukwon knows that. But he also isn’t sure if he can share Jiho, he never considered it before, so it would be easier if Minhyuk just gave up. He was, after all, the first one to love Jiho, if only because Minhyuk joined the company later.  
“But do you actually like him? Because he deserves better than a rough fuck.”  
“I don’t have to explain myself to you, but yes, I fucking love him, so you can take your condescension and shove it up your...”  
“Guys,” Jiho’s somewhat groggy voice chips in, “if you want to fight, could you not do it while I’m between you? I had a pretty nice dream. And Kwonnie, thank you for trying to protect me, but I really wasn’t that drunk. You’ve seen me drunk before, after Hanhae broke up with me. I knew what I was doing.”  
Jiho reaches back and squeezes his hand, and Yukwon thinks about that evening. Everyone knew that Hanhae was going to break up with the younger man, but no one expected it to be so nasty. Few hours after the break up Kyung got a call from the bartender in some seedy bar. When they picked Jiho up, they had to carry him because his legs wouldn’t support him. They spent the rest of the night taking care of him, making sure he doesn’t choke on vomit. To be honest, he would rather forget he’s ever seen his friend so broken. But there are different stages of drunkenness, and…  
“The truth is,” Jiho continues. “I always liked you more than I should, both of you. But you were taken,” he says to Yukwon, “and I wasn’t sure Minhyuk even liked me. It’s hard to tell.”  
“You are just stupid,” Minhyuk jokes and pinches Jiho’s nipple.  
“I want a relationship,” he says, wanting to make things clear.  
“So do I,” the older dancer glares at him.  
“We’ve had fun yesterday, didn’t we?” Jiho uses his cute voice. Not the one he uses on TV when they tell him to act adorable. This one is reserved for his hyungs, when he really wants something. It works every time, even on Jaehyo. “We are friends. We could… keep doing it.”  
“I said I want a relationship,” Yukwon repeats, slightly annoyed and hurt.  
“Yes, that too.”  
“I’m cool with that,” Minhyuk immediately agrees, and Yukwon once again feels the urge to hit him. He wishes the other man at least hesitated, gave him some time to think about it. He never considered being in a relationship with Minhyuk, it’s not something he wants. But he is afraid that Jiho might not choose him, if Yukwon asks him to choose. But the younger man is right, they are friends, and the sex was great, even if he didn’t really touch Minhyuk. So, in the end, there isn’t much to think about if he wants to be with Jiho.  
“We can try,” he finally says, and Jiho turns around to kiss him enthusiastically. Suddenly, Yukwon starts to suspect that it was Jiho who played them, and not the other way round.


End file.
